1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blade grinder with a blade holder.
2. The Prior Art
In order to grind a blade, a blade is usually guided along a grindstone. Automating blade grinding devices enable a highly precise grinding process. However, difficulties arise for automatic operation if the blades exhibit special contours requiring that the grinding wheel be specially guided relative to the blade.
Many blades, for example lawnmower blades, have opposing cutting edges. In order to precisely grind such blades, they have to be chucked. In a chucked position, one side of the blade is here grinded first. The blade is then turned and again chucked, so that the second side of the blade can be grinded.
In particular in curved blades, there is no straight cutting edge, with the cutting blade of the blade instead being shaped differently radially inward than radially outward. Such blades cannot be automatically machined with conventional blade grinders.